Vaigar
Vaigar jest Skakdi Ziemi, dawnym poszukiwaczem artefaktów oraz wrogiem Dorrena, a później Braasa i Navu. Biografia Vaigar zaczął swoją karierę jako podrzędny najemnik zajmujący się wszystkim, niedługo później został jednak łowcą nagród wyspecjalizowanym w poszukiwaniu artefaktów i przedmiotów kolekcjonerskich. Podczas jednej ze swoich przygód zaprzyjaźnił się z niejakim Saherem, który także zajmował się tym tematem, ale od strony historycznej. Dzięki wspólnym zainteresowaniom, inteligencji i pasji, obaj Zakazianie stali się bardzo skutecznym i cenionym duetem - z informacjami Sahera i umiejętnościami Vaigara potrafili wyśledzić i zdobyć prawie wszystkie zamówione u nich artefakty lub rzadkie przedmioty. Jedynym unikatem który spędzał im sen z powiek była mityczna Gwiazda Zaranna - zaginiony twór Wielkich Istot, źródło nieograniczonej mocy życiowej. W czasie między jednym a drugim zleceniem sumiennie i wytrwale gromadzili wszelkie źródła i kroniki Matoran, łączyli najdrobniejsze wzmianki i ślady. I nawet gdy ich zleceniodawca umarł, z pełnym poświęceniem kontynuowali poszukiwania. W końcu drobne fakty zaczęły tworzyć układankę. Vaigar i Saher byli coraz bliżej rozwikłania zagadki. Pewnej nocy, gdy Vaigar wykonywał jedno z wielu zleceń, na ich siedzibę (potocznie zwaną przez nich samych biblioteką z powodu nawału dzieł, kronik i opracowań) napadło kilku miejscowych zbirów szukających zysków z artefaktów. Niestety, Saher zginął podczas rabunku, który okazał się bezcelowy - Skakdi nie przechowywali wtedy żadnych cennych towarów, zdążyli je przekazać do zleceniodawców. Rabusie nie docenili całej masy cennej wiedzy zawartej w notatkach Sahera i Vaigara, zawierających między innymi prawdopodobne lokacje kolejnych artefaktów. Gdy Vaigar wrócił, pełen goryczy i żalu pochował przyjaciela i postarał się ogarnąć zniszczony dom. Przeglądając nietknięte notatki i dzienniki Sahera odkrył, że tej nocy jego przyjaciel prawdopodobnie rozwikłał zagadkę Gwiazdy Zarannej. Vaigar, zmotywowany i pełen chęci by dokończyć ich wspólne dzieło, wyruszył na Północny Kontynent. Tam, w prastarym podziemnym grobowcu Gwiazdy zmierzył się z drużyną młodych Toa, którym przewodził Dorren. Skakdi przegrał sromotnie, Toa zabrali mu sprzed nosa artefakt i odeszli. Pokonany i sfrustrowany, Vaigar długo czekał na swoją zemstę. Poprzysiągł odnaleźć Gwiazdę Zaranną i dostarczyć ją na Zakaz, ponieważ liczył że jej mityczna energia życiowa przywróci do życia Sahera. Kontynował pracę samodzielnie, jednak po śmierci Sahera (który w większości przypadków przyjmował zlecenia i to on był znany kolekcjonerom) interes cieszył się mniejszym zainteresowaniem. Vaigar rzucił to i zajął się planowaniem zemsty na Dorrenie. Ostatecznie postanowił porwać jego uczniów i wymusić na Toa oddanie Gwiazdy Zarannej. Dwóch uczniów Toa Ziemi, Braas i Altair, było nieobecnych i umknęli Skakdi. Dorren zostawił im wiadomość w wiosce i ruszył na ratunek, zgodnie z planem Vaigara. Skakdi udało się pokonać i poranić Toa oraz odebrać mu artefakt. Wchłonął potężną moc Gwiazdy - ciało Skakdi się nieco rozrosło, mógł samodzielnie używać Żywiołu Ziemi, jego miecz mógł używać energii artefaktu. Gdy Braas i Altair uwolnili pozostałych Toa, nowicjusze nie mieli wyjścia - wiedząc że walka jest przegrana, uwięzili Vaigara w bryle Żywiołowego Protodermis. Konający Dorren polecił im by zniszczyli Gwiazdę Zaranną i przekazał dowództwo Braasowi. Młodzi wojownicy podzielili ją na sześć części, dla każdego po jednym odłamku. Wiedząc, że nadal można je połączyć i znów skorzystać z ich mocy. Toa, dzięki temu że nosili odłamki na szyjach uzyskali nieznacznie większą kontrolę nad swoim żywiołem, ale nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy. Vaigar w bliżej nieznanych okolicznościach uwolnił się z Żywiołowego Proto (nie wiadomo czy samodzielnie czy nie) i po raz kolejny zaczął poszukiwania artefaktu. W nieznanych okolicznościach odzyskał cztery z sześciu odłamków przedmiotu, zaczął więc szukać dwóch ostatnich - tych należących do Braasa i Altaira. Jego kolejnym celem został Braas, Toa Ognia. Vaigar odwiedził więc dom byłego przywódcy drużyny. Ich pojedynek trwał długo, ale w końcu Skakdi pokonał Toa Ognia i na oczach Navu, zabił go. Nie znalazł jednak przy jego ciele odłamka, spróbował więc szczęścia w jego domu. Odłamek był ukryty w kuźni, o czym nie wiedział ani Navu, ani Vaigar. Młodemu Toa Grawitacji udało się schować w zbrojowni, a Skakdi nie znalazłszy fragmentu Gwiazdy, ruszył dalej. CDN. Cechy i umiejętności Przed zdobyciem Gwiazdy Zarannej Vaigar miał możliwości typowe dla Zakaziańskiego wojownika - był silny, wytrzymały, mógł używać Żywiołu w duecie z innym Skakdi. Świetnie walczył bronią sieczną i obuchowo-tnącą. Po wchłonięciu mocy artefaktu Vaigar stał się jeszcze silniejszy i wytrzymalszy, posiadł także umiejętność samodzielnego używania żywiołu Ziemi. Vaigar przed śmiercią Sahera był raczej otwarty, żądny przygód i ciekawy świata (a zwłaszcza jego najgłębiej skrywanych tajemnic). Potem stał się zamknięty w sobie, skupił się na zdobyciu Gwiazdy Zarannej i zemście. Dzięki sprytowi, inteligencji i całkiem niezłej zdolności dedukcji połączonymi z siłą i zręcznością mógł pokonywać nawet najbardziej skomplikowane pułapki. Styl walki Vaigar walczył i walczy bardzo honorowo, a jednocześnie brutalnie. Stawia na swoją siłę i wytrzymałość, raczej paruje niż unika. Oprócz zwyczajnego poznania zalet i wad przeciwnika stara się wyprowadzić go z równowagi - używając uwag dotyczących jego umiejętności lub aluzji do przykrych zdarzeń z przeszłości. Broń i wyposażenie Przed przemianą używał do walki głównie topora jednoręcznego, oprócz tego na swoje wyprawy zabierał czekan (był znakomitym wspinaczem, podobno dla sprawdzenia własnych umiejętności wszedł na Górę na Xii) i łańcuch. Po przemianie przerzucił się na miecz długi zenergizowany mocą Gwiazdy Zarannej. Pojawienia *Saga Navu **Navu: Łowca (planowane) Informacje o MoCu MoC Vaigara powstał w pierwszej połowie 2013 roku. Autor Kani--Nui Theme Breaking Point - One of a Kind Trivia *Początkowo Braas miał zginąć z ręki dwóch innych Skakdi (w tym pierwszego Eruptisa). Zobacz też *Dorren *Braas Kategoria:Skakdi Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Zakaz Kategoria:Saga Navu Kategoria:Twórczość Kaniego-Nui